


Sleep

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos can't flirt when tired, Carlos is adorable when sleepy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “ 'Wish I wasn’t this tired…' Carlos mumbled with a pout. Nico chuckled, nuzzling the side of Carlos’s head.'Me too, but I’m sure we’ll have other chances.'Or, Carlos sets a better time in free practise than Nico, and remembers Nico saying teammates that beat him turn him on.But flirting with the German proves to be kind of difficult when you're as sleepy as Carlos.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the Renault interviews in which Nico said teammates that beat him turn him on hehehe  
> Also, I just wanted to write about sleepy Carlos ;)  
> Cheers!

It was insistent knocking that woke Nico up. It wasn’t even that late yet, but he had been so tired out by free practise that he had fallen asleep after taking a shower. A little embarrassed, he tried to look as awake as possible before opening the door, a sleepy looking Carlos almost tumbling against him. 

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked in surprise, steadying the Spaniard, who was clearly even more tired than him. 

“Can’t sleep.” Carlos mumbled as Nico pulled him into the room.

“Why? What’s going on?” Nico asked as the Spaniard yawned.

“Did it count?” Carlos asked suddenly, completely ignoring Nico’s questions. When Nico gave him a confused look he sighed. “Today, did it count?” 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Nico asked with a weary look at the Spaniard, who was still a little unsteady on his feet in exhaustion. 

“I set a better time than you today, no?” Carlos said. Nico nodded, still not seeing where Carlos was going with this.

“Means I beat you, no?” Carlos continued, before yawning again. Nico frowned, leading Carlos to the bed as the Spaniard almost fell over for the 4th time. Carlos sat down with a huff, rubbing at his eyes. Nico watched with a rather amused expression.

“I suppose you did beat me, yeah.” Nico answered with a shrug. A small grin came to Carlos face, followed by a breathless laugh. “What?” Nico asked.

“You said teammates that beat you turn you on…” Carlos said, looking at Nico through his eyelashes. “Do I turn you on?” 

Nico snorted,which probably wasn’t the best reaction to that question. Carlos flushed a deep red and looked away, awkwardly fiddling with a loose thread on his sweater. 

“I should go…” Carlos mumbled, getting up again. Nico stopped him, wrapping his hand around Carlos’s wrist. 

“Carlos… You really don’t have to outrace me to turn me on.” he started,making the other man grin. “but honestly, when you’re this sleepy, you’re just far too adorable.” Nico chuckled. Carlos wanted to glare, but his face scrunched up with another yawn. Nico hummed and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Carlos immediately snuggled closer with a sigh, resting his head against Nico’s shoulder.

“Wish I wasn’t this tired…” Carlos mumbled with a pout. Nico chuckled, nuzzling the side of Carlos’s head. 

“Me too, but I’m sure we’ll have other chances.” he pulled back a little and winked at his teammate, who blushed in return. Nico smiled gently and leaned in to brush his lips over Carlos’s. Carlos kissed back tentatively, parting his lips slightly. Eventually Nico pulled back as he felt Carlos start to lean more and more on him.

“Carlos?” he asked amusedly as Carlos immediately wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, pressing his face in the crook of Nico’s shoulder. Carlos mumbled something incoherent in return. Nico puffed out a laugh, pulling the man in his arms towards the bed. 

Getting into the bed proved difficult with Carlos refusing to let go of him, but eventually they managed. Nico laid down on his back, Carlos immediately curling up against his side, one arm thrown over Nico’s stomach. 

“Goodnight Liebe.” Nico said softly, brushing some of Carlos’s hair out of his face. Carlos tilted his head up, brushing his lips over Nico’s for a moment, before sleepily cuddling closer, his nose pressed against Nico’s neck. 

“Goodnight Nico.” Carlos mumbled.


End file.
